El Fan Supremo
by aitarma
Summary: En un mundo donde una sola película domina el universo de la ciencia ficción, un fan buscará completar su destino viajando de convención en convención para conseguir todos los autógrafos de los actores de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Que te dijo el Doctor sobre tu padre? - preguntó Lord Vadermort a Harrakin que yacía desarmado frente a él mientras se arrastraba de espaldas en el piso en un intento desesperado por escapar de su destino

\- Me dijo lo suficiente - balbuceó Harrakin - me dijo que tú lo mataste

\- No… ¡yo soy tu padre!

\- ¡NOOOOOO! - gritó Harrakin horrorizado - ¡no puede ser verdad!

\- Busca tus sentimientos, sabes que es cierto - dijo Lord Vadermort mientras extendía su mano hacia él - únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la galaxia como padre e hijo

\- ¡Jamás me uniré a tí! - gritó Harrakin

\- Si no estas conmigo, entonces deberé destruirte - replicó Vadermort mientras encendía su espada de luz y daba un certero corte a la muñeca de Harrakin haciéndole volar su mano por los aires

\- ¡AAARRRRGGHHHHH! - gritó Harrakin retorciéndose de dolor

Lord Vadermort se acercó hacia la mano recién rebanada y retiró el anillo que yacía en el dedo anular mientras Harrakin todavía se retorcía en el suelo gimiendo. Levantó el anillo admirándolo lentamente mientras murmuraba: "por fin… el anillo del valor es mío… ¡mi tesoro!". Vadermort colocó el anillo en su dedo índice, junto al anillo de la sabiduría y el anillo del poder que adornaban los otros dedos de su mano.

\- ¡Ahora el poder de la Trifuerza es mío! ¡La infinidad del espacio y el tiempo en mi mano!

La princesa Zeia se acercó donde Harrakin que aun trataba de reprimir inútilmente el dolor y lo arrastró hacia la nave. Lord Vadermort la observa y apunta su mano hacia ella, segundos después un rayo es disparado de su mano en dirección a su hija. Zeia se queda pasmada ante su inevitable final, pero una figura se atraviesa en el camino. Haragorn Solo, el piloto que los había llevado en busca del anillo del valor, recibe el rayo en el pecho quedando instantáneamente petrificado. Grawr, su peludo copiloto emitió un rugido de furia y dolor al ver cómo su amigo caía pesadamente al suelo. "¡NOOOOOO!" exclamó la princesa Zeia soltando a Harrakin para correr hacia donde su amado, pero un nuevo rayo de Vadermort la hizo retroceder, tomando de nuevo a Harrakin y arrastrándolo hacia la nave con forma de cabina de teléfono azul mientras Grawr los cubría disparando con su ballesta láser. Una vez dentro de la cabina la princesa accionó los mecanismos de salto espacio-temporal, haciendo desaparecer la nave con su sonido característico.

\- ¡No podrán escapar por mucho tiempo! - exclamó Lord Vadermort alzando el puño que relucía los tres anillos - pues ahora que poseo el poder de la Trifuerza, no hay nada que pueda escapar mi visión. En cualquier tiempo y lugar ¡los encontraré!

Un círculo negro cerró la pantalla mientras aparecieron las letras: Escrita y dirigida por Lucas Martin.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Jeni entre frustrada y confundida

\- ¿No te pareció genial? - exclamó Ralph emocionado

\- Sí… pero… ¡la película se quedó a la mitad! ¡Quiero ver que sigue!

\- Todos queremos ver que sigue, pero el director se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer cada película ¡la última fue hace siete años!

\- ¿Llevas siete años sin saber que pasa? ¡Esto apesta! - dijo Jeni cruzando los brazos en señal de frustración

\- ¿Por qué te quejas? Tu amas la película de La Reina de las Nieves y sabes que nunca van a hacer una continuación

\- Pero al menos esa película tiene un final… - murmuró Jeni

\- Pues te tengo una noticia que te reanimará, y esta es la razón principal por la que te hice ver la saga que más amo en la vida - dijo Ralph extendiendo el periódico hacia su novia

El titular del periódico anunciaba el estreno de la tan esperada secuela para fines de año, mientras mostraba una foto de los principales actores de la saga saludando al público sobre una alfombra roja.

\- Igual no puedo esperar hasta Diciembre para verla, ahora me quedaré por medio año con la curiosidad - insistió Jeni

\- Tu sabes que soy fan de esta saga desde que tengo 8 años de edad, si eres mi novia tarde o temprano tenías que verla

\- - Pues hubieras esperado a la semana anterior al estreno - replicó Jeni aun molesta

\- - No, esto no podía esperar más, porque el anuncio del estreno ha precipitado mis planes

\- - ¿Qué planes? - preguntó Jeni intrigada

\- - Sígueme - dijo Ralph - estás a punto de ir donde ninguna mujer ha ido jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviamente tratándose de Ralph, esta afirmación no tenía ningún tipo de morbo por mas que Jeni esperara que sí. Aún así, movida por la curiosidad, se dejo llevar de la mano por Ralph que la arrastró por los pasadizos de su casa hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero de "no traspasar". Ralph giró lentamente la llave que abría el cerrojo de la puerta entrando a una habitación donde desaparecía la línea que dividía la realidad de la fantasía. Espadas láser colgadas de la pared llenaban los espacios vacíos dejados por la infinidad de posters de actores, portadas de la película y fotografías autografiadas que llenaban los cuatro muros de la habitación. Ralph volvió a tomar a Jeni de la mano haciéndola avanzar cuidadosamente entre la cantidad de réplicas, figuras de acción, estatuas y bustos que hacían parecer al lugar un museo al frikismo.

\- He entrado a este cuarto cantidad de veces - dijo Jeni - de hecho lo has mostrado a todos tus conocidos

\- Si, pero nunca has visto esto - dijo Ralph acercándose a un baúl apartado en el último rincón del cuarto.

Ralph abrió lentamente el baúl como si contuviera el mayor de los tesoros de la Historia y retiró un gran lienzo que efectivamente Jeni nunca había visto. Ralph colocó el lienzo gentilmente sobre el suelo y lo extendió cuidadosamente como si se tratara de un manuscrito de miles de años de antiguedad, aunque en realidad tan solo contaba con 20 años. Pero para el mundo del coleccionismo de ciencia ficción, 20 años equivalen a esos miles de años para la Historia.

El lienzo era uno de los posters más completos que Jeni había visto sobre La Guerra Estelar, la saga que Ralph tanto amaba. Tenía todos los personajes de las tres primeras películas estrenadas hasta ese entonces, hace veinte años. Lo impresionante del poster era que incluía el diseño artístico de los principales personajes que aparecerían en las siguientes películas. Pero lo más impresionante es que todos y cada uno de los personajes estaba acompañado de la firma de cada uno de los actores que había representado a cada personaje. Todos menos dos.

\- ¿Cuántos años te ha tomado completar eso? - preguntó Jeni

\- Veinte años - contestó Ralph - y una cantidad que no quiero calcular de dinero. Aún así, este poster vale oro, ¿sabes que sólo se hicieron 100 de ellos para el estreno de la primera película?

\- ¿Solo 100? Tienes mucha suerte de haber conseguido uno de ellos

\- De los 100, una mitad se le dio a los actores de la saga y la otra mitad se subastó entre el público. De esa mitad, el día de hoy se ha logrado seguir la pista a tan solo 10, de los cuáles ninguno ha logrado completar todas las firmas de todos los actores, por eso se le llama el tesoro incompleto. Se dice que el primer coleccionista que logre la firma más difícil de todas, la de Lord Vadermort, será reconocido como el Fan Supremo, lamentablemente eso es casi imposible

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jeni

\- Ewan McLee, el actor que hace de Lord Vadermort, fue a las primeras convenciones de fans, pero quedó desencantado por su comportamiento. No soportó que hubieran fans que solo pidieran su autógrafo para luego revenderlo y ganar dinero. Desde entonces decidió no asistir a más convenciones, menos aún firmar autógrafos, por eso su autógrafo es imposible de conseguir.

\- Pero aunque consigas esa firma, aun te faltará esta por conseguir - dijo Jeni señalando al personaje del Doctor Maestro.

\- Ese autógrafo es el de David Connery, el actor que interpreta al Doctor Maestro y bueno, nadie lo ha conseguido en este póster y nadie lo conseguirá ya más.

-Porque el actor falleció hace 15 años atrás - dijo Jeni con nostalgia - después de la segunda película de Guerra Estelar y de dirigir la secuela de la Reina de las Nieves. Por eso nunca se pudo realizar el cierre de la trilogía de mi saga favorita.

\- Por eso es imposible completar las firmas de todo el poster, por eso es "el tesoro imposible de completar". Pero no importa, ya que solo necesito la firma de Lord Vadermort para ser tener el objeto más valioso de la historia del coleccionismo. Y el día de hoy se me presenta una oportunidad - dijo Ralph alcanzándole el periódico nuevamente a Jeni que ahora notó un círculo en el rostro de uno de los actores

\- Ewan McLee está en la foto… - murmuró ella

\- Por contrato debe atender a los eventos que promocionen el estreno de la película, será la primera oportunidad en 20 años para conseguir su autógrafo.

\- ¿Piensas viajar a una de estas convenciones? - replicó Jeni

\- No, ¡pienso que ambos viajaremos! ¿No te parece genial?

\- ¡Definitivamente no! - dijo ella molesta - ¡no voy a perder mi tiempo en medio de esa olla de nerds! ¡Ya bastante tengo con aguantarte a ti tus niñerías!

\- Tal vez te estés perdiendo de un evento muy interesante - insisitió Ralph

\- Yo que tenía la esperanza que algún día madurez y cada día te veo peor…

\- El siguiente evento será en Orlando, podríamos ir a Disney después

\- No me interesa - replicó tercamente Jeni

\- ¿Al menos has visto la lista de actores que van a estar presentes? Si no me equivoco, uno de tus personajes favoritos de la Reina de las Nieves es Kay ¿no? El actor que lo interpreta, Samuel Morgan Ford, es el mismo actor que interpreta a Haragorn Solo y que también es el actor principal de la película Pasadena Jones ¿no te gustaría conocerlo?

\- ¿Sí…? - dijo Jeni mostrando una brecha de duda

\- Y también van a estar actrices de la película de la Reina de las Nieves, recuerda que la que interpreta a la princesa Zeia es la misma actriz de Elisa...

\- ¡Pásame ese periódico! - dijo Jeni arrancándole el diario de las manos - ¡cuando va a ser esa maldita convención!


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph entra al cuarto empujando una pizarra que tiene un mapamundi donde estaban clavados tres cascos de Vadermort, uno en Orlando, otro en Los Ángeles y un tercero en Londres.

\- El primer lugar donde interceptaremos a Ewan McLee es en Orlando - dijo Ralph señalando con una vara el primer casco de Vadermort - ahí tendremos tres oportunidades para encontrarlo, la primera es en la inauguración donde se va a presentar entre los demás actores . Para lograr entrar en el auditorio de 300 personas de capacidad deberemos hacer cola desde el día anterior, dormir en el suelo y así asegurarnos estar entre los primeros 300 puestos en la fila.

Jeni hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la idea de tener que dormir en el suelo.

\- Sin embargo va a ser difícil, por no decir casi imposible, subir al escenario donde va a estar el - continuó Ralph

\- ¿O sea que dormiremos en el suelo por gusto? - señalo Jeni

\- Se que es muy difícil que entiendas el valor de ver una inauguración en vivo, por lo que solo te pido que lo hagas por mi, esto es algo que realmente quiero ver. Además tenemos que aprovechar cualquier ventana que se nos presente por más pequeña que sea. Por eso también deberemos asistir a la fiesta de la Tropa 42

\- ¿Que es la tropa 42? - preguntó Jeni

\- Es la organización de disfraces más grande del mundo - dijo Ralph armándose de paciencia ante la falta de conocimiento de su novia sobre su afición - hacen obras de caridad por todo el mundo, visitando hospitales, orfanatos y asilos vestidos con los trajes de la saga, también recolectan fondos para caridad, participan en campañas...

\- ¿Por qué 42? - interrumpió Jeni

\- ¡Porque es la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo!. Ahora si me dejas continuar... la Tropa 42 organizará una fiesta solo para sus miembros...

\- ¡Wiiii fiesta! ¡Al fin algo que me divierta! - exclamó Jeni

\- Normalmente algunos actores suelen bajar a la fiesta e interactuar con los hermanos de la Tropa, no sabemos si va a bajar él, pero en todo caso aquí tengo comprados dos entradas para la zona VIP - dijo Ralph sacando dos tickets

\- Pero yo no soy miembro de la Tropa - dijo Jeni

\- Pero afortunadamente yo sí, y puedo llevar un acompañante. Como habrás visto tengo ya todo previsto.

\- Hasta ahora es más probable que no puedas alcanzarlo en la inauguración y no lo encuentras en la fiesta

\- Para eso esta la ceremonia de clausura, y si todo eso falla nos vamos a sus siguientes presentaciones, en el Avant Premier de la convención de Los Ángeles y el estreno europeo en la convención en Londres

\- ¡A esas alturas será imposible encontrar entradas a esas convenciones! - dijo Jeni

Ralph sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo lanzó sobre la mesa.

\- Entradas para todos los eventos y pasajes a Los Ángeles y Londres - dijo mientras Jeni revisaba el sobre

\- ¿Hay algo que no hayas planeado aun? - preguntó Jeni - ¿quién va a llevar los paquetes por los aires por esos meses? - dijo en referencia al primer trabajo de Ralph en la empresa de correos en la que aun trabajaba

\- Ahora soy Jefe de Logística, hace años que no piloteo un helicóptero y ya pedí dos meses de vacaciones, solo te toca a ti prepararte para la mejor aventura de nuestra vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro meses y medio después de la primera conversación que habían tenido sobre el tema, Ralph y Jeni estaban abordando el avión con rumbo a Orlando. Al acomodarse en sus asientos Jeni comienza a revisar la lista de películas del avión. Finalmente se pone los audífonos y comienza a ver La Reina de las Nieves.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿De entre todas las películas en la lista tienes que elegir una que ya has visto mas de 30 veces? - preguntó Ralph metiendo mitad de cabeza en la pantalla de Jeni

\- Si estuviera Guerra Estelar en la lista tú también la verías de nuevo - respondió Jeni

\- No entiendes como siempre, simplemente no las puedes comparar - murmuró Ralph

\- Ay vamos, yo ya vi tu saga preferida, el trato era que a cambio tú también veas la mía

\- ¿Quieres que vea la Reina de las Nieves en el avión? - preguntó Ralph

\- Hubiera preferido verla contigo en un televisor de 50 pulgadas y sonido sorround, pero según tu plan, pasaremos viajando bastante tiempo antes que sea así.

Sonaba justo, y Ralph no tenía muchas otras opciones que lo entretengan durante el vuelo así que se colocó los audífonos en las orejas y colocó la película. Jeni recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ralph en señal de aprobación y también para captar algo del sonido de sus audífonos.

La Reina de las Nieves era una película basada en el cuento del mismo nombre de Hans Christian Andersen. La primera película había sido adaptada para narrar la historia de dos hermanas, Elisa y Gerda, la primera tenía poderes de crioquinesis, un término el cual Ralph estaba seguro que ninguno de los fans de la saga conocía pero consistía básicamente en manipular el frío, lanzar ráfagas de hielo y, según la película, construir castillos de hielo en modo de coreografía. Después de que los poderes de Elisa casi terminan con la vida de su hermana mientras jugaban en medio de una pegajosa canción, sus padres le prohibieron usarlos de nuevo, pensando que de alguna manera aislar a su hija encerrándola en una torre iba a solucionar el problema, como si la historia de Rapunzel no les hubiera dejado ninguna moraleja, aunque según algunas teorías de los fans, los padres de Rapunzel eran parientes de los padres de Elisa así que tal vez aislar a sus hijas del mundo era algún tipo de tara genética en la familia. Como era lógico, Elisa escapó de todo eso aunque para aislarse en otro castillo esta vez construido con ella, pero acompañada de otra pegajosa canción que a Ralph le gustaba traducir como "Fuck it all" y que de alguna manera hacia ver el segundo aislamiento como algo más aceptable que el primero. Su hermana Gerda, la más cuerda de la familia (si no fuera por que quiso casarse con un sujeto que conoció el mismo día, pero esto es también algo repetitivo en estos historias) fue a buscarla para hacerle ver la obviedad de que encerrarse en una torre no es tan bueno como reinar desde su trono, disfrutar de su palacio y crear pistas de hielo para deleite de sus súbditos.


	5. Chapter 5

La secuela de la película había sido dirigida por David Connery por lo que a Ralph le interesó verla, aunque sea solo para ver a su actor preferido en su faceta de director. En resumidas cuentas, le gustó más que la primera, principalmente por la mayor complejidad del argumento además del toque de ciencia-ficción que le imprimiría Connery. La película continuaba la historia de las hermanas Elisa y Gerda, esta vez enfrentándose a un invierno todavía mas crudo que el de la primera película. Un guerrero llamado Kay aparece en el reino buscando a su malvada hermana Jadis, conocida como la Bruja Blanca e inmediatamente la identifican como la causante del crudo invierno. Gerda guia a Kay hasta el abandonado palacio de hielo que Elisa había construido en la primera película y ahora era el ojo de la tormenta de frío que asolaba el reino. Pero en el camino la Bruja Blanca deja a Kay al borde del congelamiento y secuestra a Gerda. Kay regresa a buscar la ayuda de Elisa para derrotar a la Bruja Blanca y rescatar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Gerda despierta y encuentra a la Bruja Blanca frente a un espejo donde observaba un resumen de las vidas de Elisa y Gerda. "Tal vez está viendo el trailer de la primera película", pensó Ralph.

\- ¿Como lo lograste? - preguntó la bruja al ver que Gerda habia despertado

\- ¿Lograr que? - preguntó Gerda

\- Convencer a tu hermana de abandonar este Castillo, de volver a su reino

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó Gerda

\- Me pregunto que hubiera pasado conmigo si hubiera vuelto - dijo la Bruja dejando escapar algo de nostalgia

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Gerda como siempre sin una pista de lo que pasaba

\- Cuando era niña - empezó a narrar la Bruja - casi mato accidentalmente a mi hermano Kay, desde entonces vi a mis poderes como una maldición ocultándolos a la vista de todos. Viví y crecí como una persona temerosa, fría y distante. El día de mi coronación fue inevitable que vean mis poderes. Ese día huí de todo refugiándome en mi fortaleza de hielo protegida de monstruos de nieve, sin familia, sin amigos y con una tormenta en el corazón que volvía mi interior aun mas frío que mi exterior

\- ¿Tu hermano no fue a buscarte? - preguntó Gerda

\- No seas idiota - contestó la Bruja en tono helado - como buen guerrero, Kay se quedo protegiendo el reino de la cada día mas malvada e irascible Bruja Blanca.

En ese momento Gerda se dio cuenta que Jadis, la malvada Bruja Blanca que aterrorizaba su reino era en lo que Elisa se hubiera convertido si ella hubiera desistido de buscarla.

Elisa y Kay llegaron a las puertas del antiguo castillo donde ahora se refugiaba la Bruja Blanca. Sobre la puerta, la bruja habia tallado la frase: "ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer reglas jamás. Libre soy". "El lema de una verdadera villana", murmuro Kay. Elisa se apresuro a buscar a su hermana pero la Bruja Blanca le cerro el paso.

\- No te la llevarás - dijo la bruja - no sin que antes encuentre mis respuestas

\- No hay necesidad de pelear, pero si no te apartas del camino me obligarás a hacerlo - replicó Elisa empezando a formar cristales con sus manos

\- Entonces gran tormenta habrá - respondió la bruja lanzando ráfagas de hielo

Cuando Kay llego al patio central se había desatado una pelea visualmente mas épica que la construcción del castillo de hielo de la primera película. Kay se apresuró a buscar a Gerda y sacarla de su prisión. Para cuando había vuelto al escenario de la batalla, la Bruja Blanca yacía en el suelo derrotada. Elisa le apuntaba su dedo de forma amenazante. Gerda corrió interponiéndose entre su hermana y la bruja.

\- ¡Alto! - gritó Gerda - ¡no puedes hacerle daño!

\- ¡No! ¡No voy a contenerme más! - dijo Elisa con un aura de furia

\- ¡Eres tu! - excamó Gerda - ¡eres tu misma de otra dimensión Elisa! Por eso no puedes matarla

\- ¿Qué estas hablando? - dijo Elisa confundida

\- Ella es en lo que te hubieras convertido si te hubieras quedado aislada por años en esta fría prisión que tu misma te construiste - añadió Gerda - por eso sé que puede ser salvada, al igual que tú fuiste salvada en el pasado

\- El pasado en el pasado está - dijo Elisa apartando a su hermana y lanzando un rayo helado hacia el corazón de la Bruja

Kay, conmovido por la actitud de Gerda de querer rescatar a Jadis entendió que la única diferencia entre Elisa y la malvada Bruja radicaba en la falta de amor y convicción para rescatar a su hermana, ese era un error que era el momento de enmendar. De un salto se coloca entre Jadis y el rayo lanzado por Elisa recibiéndolo de lleno en el pecho. Ante la mirada de horror de la bruja, Kay cae pesadamente al suelo moribundo. La bruja se acerca hacia su hermano y lo toma entre sus brazos.

\- Perdóname - le dice él - perdóname por nunca entender, por dejarte sola, por simplemente no estar ahí

Antes de dar su último respiro, Kay abraza fuertemente a su hermana quien por primera vez en muchos años empieza a llorar. Su corazón había sido finalmente descongelado.

La película termina con Jadis volviendo a su propio reino en Narnia después de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Agradece a Gerda por ayudarla a encontrar estas respuestas pero le advierte sobre la ira que mostró Elisa, advirtiéndole que nunca olvide que en alguna dimensión ella es la malvada bruja.

"Buena historia", pensó Ralph apagando el monitor del avión, "le faltaron más lásers pero buena historia". No cabía duda que David Connery podía hacer todo más épico, incluso una cursi historia de princesas. ¿Cómo sería la tercera película que le había comentado Jeni? Incluso le hubiera gustado verla, pero al ser David Connery el guionista y director, nunca nadie pudo continuar su proyecto. Ralph se quedó mirando por la ventana del avión tratando de imaginar como continuaría él la historia, obviamente ni se acercaría a un libreto como el que David Connery tendría en la mente, nadie era tan bueno como David Connery, así que mejor centraría su pensamientos en planes más accesibles a su realidad, por ejemplo ¿qué le esperaría en la convención a la que se dirigía?


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡Apúrate ya debe haber llegado mi paquete! - dijo Ralph mientras jalaba a Jeni de la mano por el aeropuerto

\- ¡Lo sé y no se va a ir! - respondió Jeni jadeando

Al llegar a la faja que transportaba los paquetes de carga, Ralph se abalanzó sobre el primer cilindro que vio.

-Oh mi bebé estuve tan preocupado que te perdieras, ya nunca me volveré a separar de ti - dijo mientras lo abrazaba

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo, es demasiado grande para que vaya en cabina- señaló Jeni, celosa que Ralph nunca hubiera tenido una muestra así de cariño con ella

Después de alquilar un carro y dejar sus maletas en el hotel se dirigieron al centro de convenciones con casi 24 horas antes de la inauguración del evento, tiempo de sobra para coger un buen sitio en la cola... o al menos eso creían.

\- ¡1500 personas en cola! - exclamó Ralph al ver que no era el primero en la fila

\- Tranquilo amor, dijiste que el auditorio tenía capacidad para 3000 ¿no? Entraremos de sobra

\- ¡Pero no estaremos en las filas de adelante! ¡Ni haciendo la cola con 20 horas de anticipación!

\- No creo que estando adelante hubieras podido abordar a Ewan McLee de todas maneras - dijo Jeni a modo de consuelo

\- Me pregunto quién será el anormal que es el primero de la fila y desde cuando ha estado ahí - dijo Ralph frustrado

\- ¿No has escuchado la leyenda del loco de la cola? - dijo una voz junto a él, se trataba de un cosplayer vestido de Haragorn Solo ye llegaba al mismo tiempo que él a la convención

\- ¿No estás muy al tanto de los blog de aficionados en la web no? ¡Ese sujeto es una leyenda!- preguntó a su otro lado una chica vestida de cazarrecompensas

\- Estaremos en el mismo lugar de la cola por mucho tiempo - dijo el cosplayer que hacia de Haragorn - así que Lucy y yo te contaremos algunas de las leyendas urbanas de este mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Existen varias leyendas para explicar el origen del loco de la cola - empezó relatando el cosplayer una vez ubicados todos en su respectivo lugar en la fila - la más difundida cuenta que estuvo a punto de completar "el tesoro incompleto", pero cuando tenía asegurada la firma de Ewan McLee llegó tarde al evento y lo perdió. Desde entonces enloqueció y ahora duerme dos noches antes en la puerta para ser el primero en todos los eventos.

Jeni le echó una mirada de reproche a Ralph para que no termine como el loco de la cola.

\- Otra leyenda narra que antes era un gran cosplayer y en un concurso ganó como premio una cena con David Connery, pero se le hizo tarde para la cena y cuando llegó el actor ya se había ido. Al día siguiente quiso buscarlo para pedirle disculpas, pero se enteró que esa noche en el camino de vuelta, David Connery había tenido el accidente automovilístico que le quitó la vida. El pensar que si hubiera llegado a tiempo a la cena, David Connery no hubiera estado en el momento del accidenté lo volvió loco - agregó Lucy

\- Otros dicen que quiso ir en cosplay a la cena y eso lo retrasó, por eso ahora lleva una mochila llena de cosplays a cada evento, algunos lo han visto hasta con cinco cosplays en un mismo día

\- Pero todos de muy mala calidad - agregó Lucy despectivamente - armaduras de cartón pintada con temperas y pelucas de papel crepé

\- También es la única forma de meter cinco cosplays en una mochila - completó el Haragorn Solo que se llamaba Hans

\- Algunos dicen que tiene personalidades múltiples y se pone un cosplay de acuerdo a cada personalidad

\- ¿Cómo se enteran de todos esto? - preguntó Jeni

\- No te imaginas de las historias que encuentras en Internet - dijo Hans

\- Hay una que cuenta que la actriz que interpreta a mi personaje filmó una serie de películas pornográficas antes de estar en la Guerra Estelar - dijo Lucy en referencia a su cosplay de cazarrecompensas

\- Pero la productora de la película, al enterarse de esto eliminó todos sus vídeos de la web

\- ¿Es eso siquiera posible? - preguntó Ralph incrédulo

\- Para que veas el poder que tienen - replicó Hans - lo que no pudieron eliminar fue su adicción al sexo, por eso los fans en lugar de llamarla la megalómana de acero como sale en la película la llaman la ninfómana de acero

\- O la ninfómana en cueros - completó Lucy

\- O la ninfómana del sexo...


	8. Chapter 8

\- Entendimos la idea - interrumpió Jeni antes que los apodos sigan subiendo de tono

\- Hay una leyenda que dice que David Connery sigue vivo - dijo Hans para cambiar de tema

\- Esa si la hemos escuchado - dijo Ralph - al igual que Elvis Presley

\- ¿Te imaginas si estuviera vivo? - dijo Jeni entusiasmada - podría filmar la secuela de la Reina de las Nieves ¡y tu podrías completar tu tesoro!

\- ¿Cuál tesoro? - preguntó Lucy

\- ¿Estás tratando de completar el tesoro incompleto? - exclamó Hans

Ralph lanzó una mirada de reproche a Jeni

\- ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo! - comenzaron a exclamar Hans y Lucy a dúo

Ralph tomó el cilindro que colgaba de su hombro y cuidadosamente empezó a retirar el póster para luego extenderlo en el suelo.

\- ¡Eres un maestro del coleccionismo! - exclamó Hans con la boca abierta

\- ¿Puedo tomarme foto contigo... y con tu póster? - agregó Lucy

Poco a poco se empezó a romper la fila donde estaban para armarse un círculo de gente alrededor del póster. Gente aglutinándose para tomarse foto con él o pedirle un autógrafo. Temeroso de que se estropee, Ralph lo guardó nuevamente y le dijo a Jeni que tenga más cuidado con sus comentarios.

\- ¡Discúlpame! - dijo ella - ¡recuerda que soy nueva en este mundo!

\- ¿Cuándo has visto las películas? - preguntó Jeni

\- Bueno no tan nueva, las he visto hace unos meses ya

\- ¡O sea que sólo has visto una ves las películas! - exclamó Hans

\- ¡Eso es inaceptable! - complementó Jeni

Ralph esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que un gordo que estaba delante de ellos sacó una tablet para que Jeni vea nuevamente la saga.

\- Ya que pasáremos la noche haciendo cola, aprovecharemos para hacer una pequeña maratón - dijo el gordo

Jeni no se atrevió a negarse estando en medio de 50 mil fanáticos que se encontraban en el lugar así que mansamente tomó la tablet entre sus manos y puso a correr la película.


End file.
